Supernatural
This page is an index page that you can use to find the pages to learn more about each supernaturals or specific characters found in Kristen Painter's Nocturne Falls and Jayne Frost books. Brownie Brownies in Nocturne Falls: * Ramona Mabine * Valerie Mabine Elemental Elemental supernaturals will generally be classed under other supernatural categories. For the purpose of this page we will classify the elemental supernaturals under their larger classifications instead of listing them twice. Elf Summer Elf: Summer Elves in Nocturne Falls: * Cooper Sullivan Winter Elf: Winter Elves in Nocturne Falls * Buttercup * Jayne Frost * Juniper Winter Elves that visit Nocturne Falls * Jack Frost * Klara Frost * Kris Kringle * Martha Kringle * Olive Pine * Tempus Sanders * Tolliver Featherston Fae Lapidus Fae in Nocturne Falls: * Willa Iscove Lapidus Fae in Rhoswynn: * Kyanna Iscovian * Shay Iscovian Rock Mover Fae in Nocturne Falls: * Rock Mover Fae in Rhoswynn: * Jarrel Iscovian * Zane Iscovian Quicksilver Fae in Nocturne Falls: * Misc Fae in Nocturne Falls: * Misc Fae in Rhoswynn: * Melinna Iscovian Genie: Genies in Nocturne Falls: * Imari Zephara Ghost Ghosts in Nocturne Falls: * Gertrude Pilcher * Hattie Dupree Hobbit Hobbits in Nocturne Falls * Norma Turnbuckle Humans Human Residents of Nocturne Falls: * Piper Hodge Notable Human Visitors of Nocturne Falls: * Mermaid Mermaids in Nocturne Falls * Undrea Seely Miscellaneous Bee Keeper: * Matilda Sharpe Normie: * Roxy St. James (Witch, 2 kinds of Nymph and dryad): Necromancer Necromancer in Nocturne Falls * Sinclair Crowe Pets Cats: * Captain Underpants * Duncan * Jasper * Max * Pumpkin * Spider Dogs: * Grom Imps: * Blueberry Reapers Reapers in Nocturne Falls: * Lucian Reapers who visit Nocturne Falls: * Luna Nix Shape Shifter Avian: Raven Shifters in Nocturne Falls: * Cole Van Zant * Jack Van Zant Feline: Panther Shifters in Nocturne Falls: * Alex Cruz * Diego Cruz Panther Shifters who visit Nocturne Falls * Carmen Cruz Dragon: Dragons in Nocturne Falls: * Ivan Tsvetkov Gargoyle: Gargoyles in Nocturne Falls * Nick Hardwin Werewolf: Werewolves in Nocturne Falls: * Birdie Caruthers * Bridgett Merrow * Charlie Kincaid-Merrow * Hank Merrow * Hannah Merrow * Ivy Kincaid-Merrow * Sam Kincaid * Titus Merrow Werewolves who visit Nocturne Falls * Abigail Helmsman Troll Trolls in Nocturne Falls * Trolls who visit Nocturne Falls * Martin Burnside Undead Rooks: Rooks in Nocturne Falls: * Batholomew Stanhill * Greaves Vampires: Vampires in Nocturne Falls: * Delaney Ellingham * Desdemona Valentine Ellingham * Elenora Ellingham * Greyson Garrett * Hugh Ellingham * Julian Elligham * Remy Lafitte * Sebastian Ellingham Vampires who visit Nocturne Falls: * Evangeline Ellingham Valkyrie & Berserker Valkyrie & Berserkers in Nocturne Falls: * Jenna Blythe * Tessa Blythe Valkyrie & Berserkers who visit Nocturne Falls: * Den Blythe * Manga Blythe Voyant Voyants in Nocturne Falls: * Jacque Baptiste Will O’ The Wisp Will O' The Wisp in Nocturne Falls: * Monalisa Devlin Witches Witches in Nocturne Falls: * Agnes Miller * Alice Bishop * Charisma Williams * Corette Williams * Kaley Van Zant * Marigold Williams * Pandora Williams * Saffron Williams